


Paralyze

by Tzieg



Series: Paralyze [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzieg/pseuds/Tzieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal is finally fed up with Zack's inability to listen, and decides to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. How will Zack react when he realizes that everything is not what it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by endless missions in Crisis Core giving me too much time to let my mind wander. :3 This is a two-part piece that I didn't really put too much thought into. It starts off a bit strange, there's a reason for that. I'll shut up now. Have some smut.

Zack made his way through the dark cavern cautiously. His mako-enhanced eyes had no trouble cutting through the darkness as he crept forward in the gloom. A tiny sound caught his attention and he turned toward it, freezing up as he was stunned. No, literally, someone hit him with a paralyze spell. He wanted to turn, to at least see his attacker coming, but he was unable to so much as twitch a muscle.  _Shit. Shitshitshit. How many times has Angeal told me?_

"How many times have I told you, Zack..." Angeal's deep voice rumbled from directly behind Zack.

The spiky haired youth would have jumped right out of his skin if he'd been able to move at all. He'd screwed up--again, and now Angeal was here. And he sounded angry.

"I'm disappointed in you, Zackary," the voice continued, now coming from very close to Zack's ear. "Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? Have I just been--" Zack felt large hands on his sides as Angeal pressed against his back, brushing his lips teasingly against Zack's ear. "Wasting my time?" he finished in a whisper, sending chills down the younger soldier's spine before pulling away entirely. Zack could hear him pacing behind his back, could practically feel the burning stare of his mentor's eyes.

Zack's pulse was racing. Angeal would never hurt him, would he? He could feel the paralysis wearing off but just before he could regain some control over his limbs, Angeal hit him again, rendering him completely paralyzed once more, his muscles only locking up enough to hold him upright. His heart was still pounding as Angeal once again pressed against him threateningly.

"I don't think you realize the severity of your situation Zackary. Your lack of preparation has left you completely at my mercy. Were I of a mind to, I could easily take  _advantage_  of the situation. Of  _you._ "

A shock ran through Zack's body as Angeal slipped his hands underneath his student's shirt, the large, calloused hands tracing teasing patterns over his taut stomach, trailing upward to tease his sensitive nipples. Zack could do nothing but shiver and vaguely wonder when Angeal had removed the belts and harness of his uniform.

"Perhaps a new lesson is in order," Angeal's voice was husky and dark as he slowly began stripping Zack of the remainder of his clothing, running his hands leisurely over the paralyzed boy.

Zack was terrified. This wasn't right, Angeal wouldn't do this to him. He wanted to scream out, to beg him to stop, to struggle, to fight, to do  _anything_ , but he couldn't. Slowly he began to feel life returning to his leaden limbs, and his hope flared only to be squashed a moment later when Angeal once again hit him with a stun, this time casting the spell repeatedly. Zack panicked as he felt his heart rate slow and every last muscle relax as he slumped bonelessly against Angeal.

"Now, now, you have to relax. I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you." Angeal's voice was deep and rumbling, with more than a hint of mirth to it.

Suddenly, Zack felt the world pitch backwards and he found himself straddling Angeal's thighs as the man sat down. Zack had no idea where Angeal had gotten a chair from, but he supposed that was more of the "being prepared" lesson. Had Angeal planned this all along? Had he known that Zack would forget to equip the bangle that would make him immune to paralyzing stun attacks, like he’d been warned to? Zack's attention was dragged back to the present as Angeal roughly grabbed his hips, pulling him backward to grind his thick member against Zack's lower back. The teen flopped back, his head falling onto Angeal's shoulder as he was rested against his mentor's broad chest.

“I think I rather like you like this, Zack. So quiet, so… complacent,” he hissed teasingly into Zack’s ear. 

A tiny sound escaped the youth as he once again began to slowly regain himself. But it was too late.

Angeal moved to place a large hand under each of Zack's thighs, lifting him to line the younger male's entrance up with his already-slick member. Zack tried to struggle, a weak tremble in his limbs the only result as Angeal slowly lowered Zack onto himself.

The penetration was agonizingly slow, Angeal allowing gravity to do most of the work as he slid deep into Zack’s tight passage, stretching him wide. Zack whimpered softly, barely able to form the sound into a word. “Angeal.” 

The large man simply chuckled, the sound reverberating through Zack’s body, making him gasp. “That’s right, Zack. Call for me. I’m right here.” 

Zack couldn’t stop himself from moaning as the elder male picked him up once again, pulling the teen nearly off of himself before slowly letting him slide back down. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He tried to beg for more, to beg Angeal to speed up. He tried to touch himself, but he was still unable to. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Angeal’s large, calloused hand wrapped around his weeping length, gently teasing it playfully. 

“Is this what you want? Does it feel good, Zack?” 

Zack’s body arched, his muscles finally tensing around Angeal, his body begging for what his mouth could not. But no matter how much he wanted it, or how hard he shook with need, Angeal refused to speed up or to stroke harder, teasing him beyond reason. It was torture. 

“What is it you want, Zack? Do you want to come?” Angeal whispered lustily into Zack’s ear.

A strangled moan was the only response Zack was able to give, but Angeal seemed to read it loud and clear. 

“Then come for me Zack. That’s an order.”

Although the sensations alone were not enough to send Zack tumbling over the edge, at his mentor’s commanding voice he gave in, his orgasm crashing over him in waves as he arched his back, his muscles tensing up as he continued trying to thrust desperately to the end. 

Zack’s eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright, his eyes searching his surroundings in panic as he panted harshly, trying to catch his breath. Angeal was nowhere to be found, and as his eyes focused, he recognized the familiar furniture of his room. He slumped back in his bed, groaning in embarrassment at the sticky wet feeling in his pajama bottoms.  _What am I? Thirteen again?_  He covered his face with his hands, never more thankful to be out of the barracks and into his own room. Zack wasn’t quiet when he was awake and  _trying_  to be, and though he wasn’t known for talking in his sleep, that really was one hell of a dream.

As Zack’s heart rate returned to normal he turned his head to look at the clock on the small table next to his bed. 5:30am. He sighed. Even without meaning to, Angeal had managed to make sure he got up on time. Zack sat up, chuckling to himself, his cheeks still tinged with pink.  _Might as well get moving._

He slid out of the bed, taking a moment to check his sheets to make sure that none of the mess had gotten on them. Once satisfied that the sliminess now seeping through the front of his pajamas had been contained well enough, he pulled off the soggy clothing, grimacing slightly at the sticky feeling. He balled up the garments, tossing them into his hamper. 

Zack stretched languidly, now comfortably naked. He caught sight of himself in the mirror over his dresser and turned to face it more fully, posing a bit and flashing his reflection a grin.  _Y’know, if this was the SOLDIER uniform, there wouldn’t be nearly as much fighting in the world…_  He snorted a laugh at his own ridiculous thoughts and snagged a towel off the back of a chair before heading into the adjoining bathroom. 

Once inside, Zack hung the towel over the bar, turning the shower on and waiting for the water to heat up. He didn’t bother locking the far door that lead to his roommate’s room. He and Kunsel had decided that it wasn’t worth the hassle to lock each other out, it was just less of a possible inconvenience that way. Though Zack did wonder sometimes if Kunsel liked walking in on him, or just had really bad timing. Not that Zack was shy by any stretch of the word. Being a borderline exhibitionist, he wasn’t one to mind nudity in the slightest. 

He picked up his toothbrush, brushing quickly as his thoughts wandered. After spitting and rinsing, he turned to get into the shower. He hissed as the hot water sprayed his skin, the hiss turning into a hum of appreciation after a moment of adjusting. He turned to face the showerhead, finally rinsing away the last remnant’s of last night’s experience, taking a few minutes to really ponder his dream.  _What was that even about? I mean, it was Angeal. And even if I did want it, he would never do something like that…_  Zack reached for his Shin-Ra Shampoo Plus Conditioner, squirting a bit onto his palm before plopping the dollop onto his head and working it into a lather.  _Wait, do I want that? With Angeal?_  He ran his mind over the events of the dream and sure enough, he felt a certain  _stirring_  of emotions.  _Okay, so it was pretty hot… not very practical though._  Caves weren’t known for being comfortable places, not to mention the fact that monsters most likely would have interrupted them. Besides, Zack didn’t even know if there was such a thing as “paralyze materia,” he’d only ever been stunned as an after-effect to a damaging spell or ability. If there was such a thing, he’d certainly never seen it, and it probably didn’t even work like that. Oh, and to Zack’s knowledge, Angeal didn’t have any sort of special chair-summoning ability. Of course, Mr. Be Prepared probably would have thought to bring one. Zack laughed at the thought as he rinsed his hair, moving to grab the Shin-Ra Bodywash. The lack of certain  _preparations_  should have been the dead giveaway, though. Zack was no expert with bedroom matters--he was too busy concentrating on his dream to bother with relationships right now, and he was  _definitely_  not the type to just have casual sex with anybody—but even he knew that things don’t work that way. 

So he wanted Angeal, huh. Zack really couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised. He looked up to Angeal, and secretly he really did enjoy being instructed by the older male. Especially when Angeal would have to press up against him to correct his stance or gave a command in his deep, rumbly, “authority voice.” Zack glared down at his cock as it swelled again at the thought. “Hey now, I don’t have time for you!” He continued scrubbing himself with the bodywash. “Sheesh, wasn’t last night enough?” he huffed in exasperation. That was the only problem with joining SOLDIER as a teenager. Hormones were bad enough, but you compound that with Mako enhancement and the results could be disastrous. Zack smirked as he decided to move forward with Operation: Get In Angeal’s Pants. 

How was he even going to get Angeal, though? For all he knew, the man wasn’t even interested in guys. His mentor could very well have a girlfriend tucked away somewhere, it’s not like he’d talk about her… Zack froze mid-scrub.  _Why… did that hurt?_  Zack was baffled at the undeniable  _twinge_  he’d felt when he thought about Angeal having a girlfriend. Maybe it was just a girl thing. He tried to think of Angeal with another member of SOLDIER… okay, that didn’t feel so good either. Maybe it really was more than just a matter of hormones. While Zack felt confident that Angeal would be willing to help him with his “problem” if he asked, this was feeling like way more than that.

Zack slumped.  _Well, shit._  Even if Angeal  _was_  into guys, and even if he  _was_  looking for someone special right now, Zack knew there was no way the honorable first would ever have  _feelings_  for his student. And he would  _certainly_  never, ever act on them. Zack sighed, finishing up rinsing himself and turning the water off.  _Maybe… I should just lay low for a while._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before writing this I did some research and just about the only items in FFVII that apply the paralysis status without doing any damage are "Dazers". I looked up an image to try to figure out how Angeal would use it on Zack, expecting to find maybe a potion or a powder... It's... a rainbow colored sperm-looking thing! o.O Soooo... I just kinda went with it. Sperms burrow into things and spinal injuries result in paralysis. So I guess it wriggles into the spine disrupting the central nervous system temporarily. Yes, I put way too much thought into that. On with the fic!

Zack fidgeted on the couch in the common room he shared with three other SOLDIER thirds. On either side of the room were the doors to the bed rooms, between the rooms on each side was a bathroom shared by two of the boys in the quad. Although he saw Kunsel nearly every day and the two of them had formed a strong friendship, the two thirds on the other side of the room were hardly ever around and barely made the effort to even introduce themselves when Zack had first moved in. He flopped back on the couch dramatically, flinging a leg up to hang over the back of it, wiggling his bare toes in irritation.  _This is ridiculous._  He’d been avoiding Angeal lately, not unnecessarily so, but definitely not spending every waking moment together like they used to.  _This is dumb, I’m fuckin’ SOLDIER. Am I really afraid of something like my feelings?_  Zack knew though that it wasn’t his feelings he was afraid of, but rather rejection. He was afraid of losing his friendship with Angeal.

A bleeping sound distracted him from his pouting and he pulled out his PHS to check the message he’d just received. 

 _{Mission’s running long, won’t be back tonight. You’re on your own for dinner :P}_  

Zack frowned. Well that just figured. Every Friday, Zack and Kunsel pooled resources and ordered pizza and rented a crazy-bad horror movie or a hilariously inaccurate action movie and spent the night just goofing off and acting like the couple of teenagers they were. Every so often though, they would end up doing a bit more than that and Zack had been rather looking forward to the distraction. 

Zack sat up suddenly, his face set in determination. What was he thinking, planning on using his best friend to sate his needs? Zack had never been a dishonest person, and he wasn’t about to start now-not that he figured Kunsel would do much complaining. But, enough hiding. Zack knew what he wanted and he wasn’t one to give up on his dreams. Honor or not, Angeal was still human, and he could understand needs just like everyone else. Zack flipped his PHS open again, sending a text before he could lose his nerve. 

 _{Angeal, I really need to talk to you and I can’t avoid it anymore. Can you please come to my room?}_  

He briefly considered adding a smiley face of some sort, but Angeal rarely appreciated things like that, and he didn’t want to risk demeaning the importance of his message. 

A few minutes of restless fidgeting and frantic plotting later, there was a knock on the door and Zack immediately granted entrance. The door swished open to reveal Angeal with an expression of concern on his face. He spotted Zack on the couch looking nervous and pouty and stepped in quickly, the door sliding shut behind him. The elder male crossed the room silently, stopping in front of Zack who shuffled himself over on the couch, making room for Angeal to sit down. 

“What’s wrong Zack? Are you alright?” Angeal didn’t waste time with frivolities. He never did. 

“Yea… well, no, not really.” Zack took a deep breath, staring at the carpet. “I’m having a problem. With… with you,” he mumbled, looking up at his mentor. 

“You have a problem with me? Have I done something to upset you?” Angeal’s voice remained calm, but Zack studied his eyes closely, surprised by the tiny flash of hurt he saw there. He should have felt bad for hurting Angeal, but instead, it merely gave him hope and he forged on ahead with renewed confidence. 

“I want you,” Zack blurted, his steady gaze never wavering. 

“You want…” Angeal’s eyes widened in surprise and he seemed to shake himself slightly before sitting up straighter and looking carefully at his student, his expression guarded. “Zack, I… appreciate your honesty—“

“Look, I’m not asking you for anything. I’m just telling you how I feel and why I’ve kinda been avoiding you lately. It’s true, I want you… but there’s more than that, too. And it doesn’t matter what you decide, I’m still going to feel this way about you.” Zack’s statement made, he slumped back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling and exposing his throat. “I had this dream a little while ago and it made me realize that I liked you—like,  _liked_  liked you—but then I thought about it… and yea, it’s more than that.” 

Angeal blinked slowly at that. “A… dream?” 

Zack swiveled his eyes to look at his mentor’s bewildered expression. He sighed, dropping his chin down with a small, humorless laugh. “Yea, I guess even in my dreams I manage to piss you off.” He glanced over, noting the small frown of confusion on the larger male’s lips and smiled before continuing. “I wasn’t prepared for a mission, so you decided to, uh, teach me a lesson.” 

Angeal raised an eyebrow at this, silently prompting Zack to continue. 

“Um… I know you always tell me to wear the proper equipment for the region. I know it, I really do, but in my dream I guess I forgot, because I wasn’t wearing anything to make me immune to paralysis. Next thing I know, I’m paralyzed. I was thinking about how mad you’d be if you could see me… and then there you were. You came up behind me and asked me if you were just wasting your time with me. That stung, and I was scared at first, but I trust you, Angeal, I know you’d never hurt me without a good reason.” Zack’s voice softened, his words taking on a more soothing, cajoling tone. 

“At first, I thought that was it, because the spell started to wear off, but you used it again and again until I was just… limp. You pressed up against my back, and whispered in my ear as you pulled my shirt up and ran your hands up my stomach, and over my chest. You played with my nipples, teasing and pinching me, making my whole body shake. I was so hard, I needed more, but my muscles wouldn’t respond, I could barely stand as you took off my clothes, touching me all over, and even though I could feel everything, I couldn’t do anything or even say anything.” 

As Zack spoke, he carefully watched Angeal’s reactions from the corner of his eye. He kept his head down, trying to look shy as he stole furtive glances at his mentor. Zack’s pulse began to speed up when he saw Angeal’s lips part, the older man’s breath quickening as his eyes traced Zack’s features in a way they never had before. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, Zack decided to get a little more bold as he continued, bringing his fingertips up to his face and gently tracing the contours of his own lips as he looked up at Angeal with the most adoring expression he could muster. “I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to taste you, Angeal. But you wouldn’t give me what I wanted, and I couldn’t even beg you for it.” Zack dropped his eyes, pursing his lips into a pout as he hid behind his hair. As expected, Zack could hear Angeal’s breath hitch and the large soldier shifted in his seat. When Zack looked up again, Angeal had turned to face him, one hand gripping the back of the couch, his eyes beginning to glow with desire as he stared intently at the spiky haired teen’s display. Taking a deep breath, Zack swallowed the last of his nervousness and continued.

“Next thing I knew, you pulled me back to sit on your lap. I couldn’t do anything but comply, my legs spread wide open as you held onto my hips, rubbing yourself against me.” Keeping his eyes locked with Angeal’s, Zack carefully slid himself closer to the other man. He slowly reached out with one hand, cautiously placing it on Angeal’s thigh and massaging the tense, solid muscle with his fingers. Zack moved with slow deliberation, fearful of moving too quickly and ruining the tentative hold he had on Angeal as he leaned forward to just barely brush his lips along the elder male’s jaw line. Zack knew what he wanted, he just needed to convince Angeal. The SOLDIER first remained unmoving as Zack advanced, his eyes sliding shut at the feel of Zack’s lips against his ear. Zack was already hard and throbbing, but he ignored the feeling as he focused on Angeal, swallowing a moan as the elder tilted his head, allowing Zack better access.

Zack nibbled gently at Angeal’s earlobe, daring to slide his hand a bit further up his thigh, stopping just below the thick bulge at his mentor’s crotch. “You took me like that, Angeal,” he whispered, his voice husky with need. “Lifted me up like I was nothing, slid into me so slowly it was torture. I wanted so badly to scream out, to beg you for more, but all I could do was whimper your name.” Angeal’s breath hitched again and Zack could feel him shiver. “You told me you liked me like that. Silent and complacent. Would you like that, Angeal? Would you like me to give myself to you, to let you do as you please? To come when you command me, to scream your name as you’re buried deep inside of me? Angeal, would you like to make my dream come true?” 

Zack hadn’t fully expected Angeal to respond and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his throat when he felt a large hand stroke his thigh before moving upward to his lower back, pulling the youth closer. Emboldened, Zack began kissing Angeal’s neck, nibbling on the spot just below his ear, savoring the taste and scent of his mentor. He pulled back, laving a trail of kisses and tiny bites along Angeal’s jaw before gently brushing his lips along the corner of Angeal’s wide mouth. He hovered for a moment, their lips no more than a hair’s breadth apart, Zack trembling with excitement. He gasped, his eyes going wide with a flash of panic as Angeal suddenly pushed him away, holding him by the shoulders and searching his face with brilliantly glowing eyes. If Angeal rejected him now, Zack didn’t think he’d be able to handle it. 

“Zack.” 

Angeal’s voice was deep and husky, just like Zack had dreamed it would be. He braced himself, waiting for the rejection. 

“Which room is yours?” 

  
\+ + +

  
Almost as soon as the door was opened, Angeal had grabbed Zack, slamming the door shut and pushing him bodily up against it. Zack felt the air whoosh out of his lungs with the force, and opened his mouth to draw in a fresh breath, but he never got the chance. Angeal descended with crushing force, stealing what little air Zack had left with a searing kiss, leaving the black haired youth feeling dizzy. 

Zack moaned desperately as Angeal thrust his tongue into Zack’s mouth, the spiky haired teen reaching up to tangle his fingers in his superior’s hair, kissing him back feverishly as they ground together, finally able to feel Angeal’s arousal rubbing against his own. 

The SOLDIER first’s fingers found their way up Zack’s shirt, caressing the flat planes of muscle with a gentleness that was incongruous with the passionate and dominating way he was kissing the youth. 

Zack gasped as Angeal suddenly pulled away, practically tearing the garment off of him before descending again to attack Zack’s neck with lips and tongue and teeth. Zack’s mind swam and his vision blurred as his senses were assaulted, being pinned between Angeal’s hard body and the solid wood of the door the only thing keeping him upright as his knees gave way. He yanked frantically at Angeal’s clothes, craving more skin-on-skin contact and the taller man pulled back with a dark chuckle, unbuckling his harness and belts before tossing them to the floor followed by his shirt. He slowed then, leaning in to kiss Zack gently, sensually, as he guided the youth’s hands over his own chest and abs before wrapping his arms around his student. 

Zack was lost in the sensations as Angeal broke the kiss, moving to nibble his ear, his hand moving away from his student’s back to return a moment later, closed. “Since you offered so sweetly, Zack, I think I would like to make that dream come true.” 

Zack’s entire body jerked as Angeal opened the hand against his naked back and he could feel something wriggling against his skin, penetrating it to burrow deep into his spine. He gasped, his eyes going wide with fear for a second before morphing to surprise as he recognized the heavy feeling in his limbs, the paralysis spreading through his body as he slumped back against the door, unable to move. His heart was pounding with excitement tinged with trepidation as Angeal grinned down at him, his eyes still glowing brightly with lust. 

Zack remained motionless, pressed up against the door as Angeal slowly brought their lips together again, forcing his tongue into his student’s unresponsive mouth, exploring the cavern leisurely as his hands roamed over Zack’s torso and neck, tracing every line, every scar, memorizing them in turn. Angeal broke the kiss then, a small dribble of saliva escaping Zack’s slack, parted lips. He slowly slid down Zack’s body, trailing kisses down to a pink, dusky nipple, circling the tiny nub with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and nipping it gently, teasingly. He chuckled at the feeling of Zack’s cock bucking enthusiastically against his stomach, the vibrations teasing the incapacitated teen even further. 

As Angeal moved to lavish attention on the other nipple, Zack began panting, his arms twitching slightly before a breathless whimper of need escaped him. Angeal looked up to see a note of panic in his student’s eyes and he stood, kissing him once more as he pressed another dazer into Zack’s spine, stilling his movements. “Relax, puppy. I’m in no hurry, I’ve got enough of these to last all night if I want,” he murmured, smirking against Zack’s shoulder before biting down on it, just hard enough to leave an imprint, marking the spiky haired youth as his own. 

Zack’s mind was racing, his thoughts a mess of desire as Angeal pulled him away from the door, half-carrying him into the room to stand at the end of the bed facing the mirror over his dresser. Zack saw himself, glowing eyes glazed over and lips slightly parted, utterly still in Angeal’s arms as the larger man wrapped around him from behind, staring into Zack’s eyes through the glass of the mirror as his hands drifted downward, slipping into the waistband of Zack’s pants just enough to stroke the soft dip between his hip bone and stomach. 

“Is this what you want?” Angeal asked as he deftly unbuttoned Zack’s pants, sliding his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and shifting his hands to grip at Zack’s hips, pulling the teen back and grinding against him as he pushed the last of Zack’s clothing to the floor, exposing his hard, weeping member. 

Zack’s mind reeled as he fought desperately to focus and stay calm, not wanting to come too soon. He struggled to keep his breathing relaxed and even, concentrating on the feel of Angeal’s large, callused hands running over his skin and how phenomenally good it felt without letting the sensation overcome him. He watched carefully, seeing his own cock twitching as Angeal bit down possessively on the juncture of his shoulder and neck, wanting to wince and moan at the mingled pain and pleasure, but unable to do either as he relaxed further, giving himself fully to the one man he trusted more than any other. 

Angeal reached into his pocket, pulling out one more dazer and watching it force its way into Zack. He felt around in another pocket, pulling something out and tossing it onto the bed behind him before swiftly removing the last of his own clothing and returning to his position behind the paralyzed teen. A low moan escaped him as his swollen flesh rubbed against the soft skin of Zack’s lower back and he buried his face in Zack’s neck, thrusting slightly against the firm warmth. He stepped back, sitting on the bed and pulling Zack backward to stand in front of him. 

Zack waited, expecting to be pulled back into Angeal’s lap, but the rush of vertigo never came and instead he felt a strong pair of hands stroking down his back and thighs before sliding back up to gently pull his cheeks apart, exposing his entrance to Angeal’s lustful gaze. Zack was unable to move or protest, but his cheeks flushed a bright pink in embarrassment and excitement as his mentor slowly dragged his tongue around the small pink opening, teasing it with light, probing motions before pushing inside, breaching the tight ring of muscle. 

Zack wanted to scream, his body unable to decide whether it wanted to pull away or push back and unable to do either one. Then Angeal probed deeper, curling his tongue and humming and Zack’s eyes rolled back in his head, his body beginning to tremble and his neglected cock dripping with precum and begging for attention. His embarrassment long forgotten, Zack wanted to arch and moan as a thick finger forced its way into his saliva-slicked entrance. Part of him wanted nothing more than release, wanted Angeal to grab his cock and stroke it roughly until Zack came with his mentor’s tongue thrusting in and out of his body, but Zack knew that Angeal would not be satisfied with that, and the thought of disappointing the older male was enough to pull him back from the edge and he spent every ounce of effort he’d ever had focusing on settling his body down and relaxing to receive everything that Angeal would offer. 

Completely lost to sensation, Zack was unaware of the tiny mewls and twitches he was making, whimpering pathetically as Angeal withdrew his fingers. The burly first smirked at the squeak that came from his student as he was pulled roughly back to straddle his thighs, his fingers digging into hips as he dragged him backward to rub his thick hardness against Zack’s limp form. He looked down over Zack’s shoulder licking his lips at the sight of his red, swollen, dripping cock and resisted the temptation to throw the boy down on the bed and lick it clean, knowing that Zack wouldn’t be able to last if he did so—and this was Zack’s dream, after all. Instead, he reached back, grabbing the small packet he’d tossed onto the bed earlier and tore it open. 

Zack heard a crinkle behind his back and his hips were pushed forward as Angeal rolled the slick bit of latex down over himself, his fingers shaking the tiniest amount in anticipation. He pulled Zack back against his chest and stopped for a moment, his brow creasing with concern. The paralysis should have worn off by now, and as much as he did enjoy Zack quiet and complacent, he would not take his student without making sure he was truly willing. He smiled though when he saw the look of concentration on Zack’s face, his eyes shut tight and his lower lip tucked between his teeth as he focused hard on staying completely still and relaxed for Angeal. The sight of it sent a rush of thrill to Angeal’s groin and he couldn’t resist moaning as he nuzzled at Zack’s ear. “Gaia, Zack. I may like you complacent, but I  _love_  seeing you focus so hard for me.” He gently kissed the soft flesh beneath his lips, reveling in the feeling of Zack’s excited shiver. Zack remained limp as Angeal placed a hand under each thigh, lifting the youth to line his hardened flesh up with his slick, prepared entrance. 

He tried to stay relaxed, he really did, but at the feeling of Angeal’s thick head forcing its way slowly past the tight ring of muscle, he tensed slightly, panting at the overwhelming stretching sensation, his fingers twitching spastically, yearning to grab and hold on to something as he was slowly penetrated. 

Once the head was in, Angeal stopped, feeling his student’s tension. He leaned forward, licking the base of Zack’s neck and kissing his shoulder blades. “It’s okay, just relax. I’m not going to rush this, I want you to feel every last inch of me as I fuck you.” 

Zack hissed as Angeal’s words made him shudder, his muscles clenching around the intrusion before he managed to relax again, loosening up under the Angeal’s patient and tender ministrations. While in his dream Zack had been impatient at the pace Angeal had set, in real life he was quite thankful for the unhurried way that Angeal allowed gravity to impale him on the thick length, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. Once he was resting on Angeal’s thighs, his mentor deep inside of him, he fully relaxed, laying back against the broad chest that was rising and falling as rapidly as his own. 

“Shiva, Zack, you’re so tight,” Angeal groaned, pausing for a long moment to regain his own control before laying back, pulling Zack with him, his hands still holding on to Zack’s thighs, keeping the youth open and exposed. 

Zack gasped in surprise as the world pitched back and his legs were pulled up, fighting the urge to grab a hold of the blankets as Angeal began moving in earnest, thrusting smoothly into him. While he managed to maintain a tenuous grip on his limbs, Zack was unable to control his voice, mewling and whimpering and begging as Angeal finally let go and moved his hands to Zack’s hips, holding him in place as he was fucked at an almost brutal pace. 

Zack let out a keening wail as Angeal changed angles, each thrust sending sparks shooting through his veins. “Touch yourself, puppy. I want to feel you coming,” Angeal growled suddenly and Zack immediately obeyed, realizing he’d lost his fight with control as he had to disentangle his fingers from the comforter, and moving to grip his own length, trying to stroke in time with Angeal’s thrusts. 

With one hand stroking himself, Zack allowed to other to slip down further, marveling at the feel of his own skin stretched taut around Angeal’s cock. He could hear Angeal moan as he played with his hole, splaying his fingertips out over his mentor’s hard, thick member, loving the feel of it slipping between his fingers and into his body. Angeal bit down on his neck once more, the possessive growl and the myriad of sensations sending him hurtling toward oblivion, every muscle clenching and unclenching violently as he screamed, creamy whiteness splashing over his chin and chest. 

Angeal tasted Zack’s blood in his mouth, but he couldn’t stop. His eyes rolled back as the tight passage clamped down on him and he howled into Zack’s skin as he thrust forward one last time, his cock twitching and spurting deep inside of his student’s body. 

Angeal panted, his breath washing over Zack’s skin as he tried to disengage his teeth from the youth’s flesh as gently as he could. He carefully rolled, laying Zack on his side and spooning against him, still buried deep inside as he licked away the last remnants of blood from the shallow teeth marks. He was startled by the level of possessiveness he felt concerning his student and guilt threatened to well up in his chest at the sight of the wound, but Zack tilted his head, exposing his neck more fully as he stretched out with a sated sigh, humming with satisfaction as he pushed back against Angeal, feeling the man shift inside of him. Angeal smiled, wrapping his arms around Zack and pulling him close, his eyes sliding shut as he buried his face in Zack’s spiky hair. 

“Hmmmmm’ngeal?”

Angeal chuckled at the sleepy slur of his student’s voice. “Yes, Zack?”

“Mmm… C’n we do that again?” 

“Of course, puppy.”

“Mm’not a puppy,” Zack pouted, his eyes sliding shut as he drifted towards sleep. 

Angeal lay there for a few more minutes, enjoying the scent and feel of Zack’s smaller frame curled against his own before he reached down, gripping the end of the condom as he slid out of Zack, grunting quietly at the sensation. He leaned down to run his lips around the shell of the teen’s ear before moving to stand, stopping short as Zack’s hand suddenly gripped his hip, keeping him down. 

The youth turned fearful, bleary eyes to Angeal, blinking in sleepy confusion. “Don’ leave?” 

Angeal grinned, gently pulling Zack’s hand away and rubbing his arm comfortingly. “I’m not leaving, Zack. I’m just going to the bathroom to clean up.” Zack settled, he stood, walking to the bathroom and closing the door before flipping the light on. 

He pulled off the sticky sheath, grimacing at the sliminess still clinging to his skin as he tossed the used condom in the toilet, flushing it and making a mental note to thank Genesis for nagging him into carrying the things. He spotted a washcloth, picking it up and using it to wash himself off, rinsing it well and wringing it out so it would not drip as he carried it. Before he headed back out to Zack’s room though, he grabbed the bottle of mouthwash off the counter, taking a large swig and swishing thoroughly. He leaned over the sink, placing a hand on its cool surface to steady himself as he spit, turning on the faucet briefly to rinse away the blue liquid. 

“Hey, Zack! I made it back after… all…” Kunsel had flung the door open, waltzing in as he usually did. He froze then, his eyes going wide as Angeal straightened, turning to face him, an eyebrow raised in question. “I… um… I have to.. I’ll just… uh… go.” He backed out quickly, unable to tear his eyes from Angeal’s naked form, practically slamming the door shut in his haste. 

Zack smiled into his blanket as he listened to Kunsel’s flustered retreat, giggling at the mental image of the expression that must have been plastered onto his face. Angeal returned then, gently wiping Zack’s chin and chest with the washcloth, clearing away the drying smears before continuing downward to clean away the remaining evidence of their encounter. He tossed the cloth aside, helping Zack move up to the head of the bed, laying down behind him and pulling the covers over the both of them. 

Zack turned, looking up at Angeal, reaching up to run his fingers through his mentor’s long hair, pulling him down for a kiss. “Mmm, minty,” he giggled, his eyes sliding shut with contentment. 

Angeal’s brow creased as he looked down at Zack, something obviously on his mind. “Zack? Does your roommate often walk in on you when you’re in the bathroom?” 

Zack shrugged noncommittally, running his fingers down Angeal’s arm. “Usually only when I’m naked… I swear he’s got like nude radar.” 

Angeal frowned at that. “And how often is that?” 

“Pretty often, I guess.” He cracked an eye open, noticing his lover’s angry stare and he chuckled. “Hey it’s no big deal. I mean, it’s not Kunsel’s fault that I’m so irresistible.” He sat up slightly, kissing Angeal in an attempt to sooth him. “I do like being naked, but I’m yours now, so if it bothers you, I’ll change.” 

Angeal shook his head, pushing Zack back down and kissing him passionately, parting Zack’s lips with his tongue and delving into the cavern, their wet muscles wrestling playfully for a moment as Angeal ran his hand down Zack’s side, stroking his skin and reveling in how smooth it seemed under his callused fingertips. “I don’t want you to change, Zack, and you don’t have to.” He pulled back, looking down at his student’s confused expression before smirking. “Tomorrow you’re moving in with me.”


End file.
